hands
by lovelyrutabagas
Summary: "let's hold hands, kacchan!"—that moment when bakugo realizes too late that deku has him wrapped around his little finger.


Bakugo knew he should probably be running at the moment.

Super-villains attacking? Check. Lame super-hero wannabes running away? Check. Stupid fucking Deku trying to act as a distraction so everyone else could get away?

 _Fucking check._

So what if that loser Deku thought he was being a hero by letting everyone run past him; didn't he know how pissed off Bakugo would be if he went and got himself killed? No. This wasn't happening; not by a long shot.

Bakugo squared his shoulders, twisted his lips into a snarl, and ran back, over to where Deku was screaming and crying. _What a fucking baby._

The ground was uneven and rumbled occasionally, from earth-based quirks or not, Bakugo had no clue, but the one thing he did know was that it was making it really difficult to get over to his shitty classmate. Deku was just standing there, arms mangled and hanging limp at his sides, a villain right the fuck in front of him.

 _Move_ , Bakugo wanted to scream, running as fast as he could, _move and don't stop until you're far the fuck away from this bullshit!_

Deku didn't move.

The villain he was facing, however, did. With slow, clunky movements they brought their sparking hands together and scraped them against stone wristbands. Bakugo had a second to think that they were the first electric quirk he'd seen in action, and then he was shielding that fucking moron Deku from the massive explosion with his own body.

For a minute, Bakugo had thought he was in the clear. No pain meant he wasn't affected, right?

Wrong. So, so wrong.

The tremors had set into him as soon as he attempted to move away from Deku. They left him twitching, sweating, and helpless. That wasn't a good combo with someone as useless as an armless Deku by his side and a villain that still needed to be taken down.

Bakugo tried to move again and wound up screaming into Deku's shoulder as the spasms moved throughout his body. He could feel Deku's heart pound.

Deku pushed himself up, without his arms, and had Bakugo leaning against his chest, like he was a fucking damsel or something.

Bakugo mustered up enough control to sneer at Deku. "Don't think I'll forget this Deku…" The idiot had enough sense to look terrified, even though he was the one holding the both of them up.

Deku breathed in deeply, and Bakugo listened to the way his heartbeat slowed. It was calming, to say the least.

"Kacchan… I know we don't really get along, but," Deku had looked into his eyes and Bakugo saw a glimmer of confidence in them. "But, I know that one day we'll be close again. Like when we were kids!" That idiot went and dropped like a stone after that mighty declaration, which left Bakugo laying on top of him, still paralyzed.

 _Idiot._

Bakugo didn't care that the thought was fonder than it was angry. There was still the villain to take care of, and with Deku out of commission, Bakugo had to get his shit together and fight this asshole.

He forced himself to turn until his back was to Deku's chest and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Well, well! Looks like you two are still alive after my electric frying!" The villain was talking shit. Whatever. Bakugo was going to take this asshole down with minimal effort.

The smoke had let up enough to show the outline of the villain and Bakugo didn't hesitate. A savage grin was the last thing the villain saw before Bakugo's explosions hit them. It was spectacular.

...

"And that's how I saved his sorry ass from that asshole." Bakugo finished his retelling with a grimace. Since when did Deku, of all people, become a hero overnight? He didn't even save anyone! Just stood there like a moron, with his stupid broken arms, and his stupid heart. Stupid.

All-Might beamed down at him from his seat by Deku's bed, and probably would have given him a huge speech about friendship if Recovery Girl hadn't shown up when she had. She shooed everyone from the room, with a chorus of 'bye's and 'feel better's coming from his classmates.

The old lady looked up at Bakugo with a smile.

"What?" He said, not entirely willing to be rude to the only healer he knew at school.

If possible, the women's smile widened further and she beckoned Bakugo to join her by Deku's bed. The idiot was still asleep. Probably from fucking up his arms so badly.

"Since you two are classmates, I thought it would be nice if you waited for Midoriya here to wake up. It won't take but a few minutes, dear." And then she was gone.

Bakugo stood by Deku's bed, debating if he should leave or not, when a spasm in his leg made him flinch. He'd sit for now. _But if Deku doesn't wake the fuck up in the next minute, I'm leaving._

Bakugo leaned against the back of the chair, one arm draped across the chair back and the other on Deku's bed. He shut his eyes for a second.

And a moment later he felt something warm wrap around his hand. He twitched, but didn't pull away. Bakugo knew Deku was probably beaming at him with that goofy grin of his, teeth all shiny and white, lips pale compared to his rosy cheeks—and Bakugo was _not_ going there. At all. He opened his eyes and glared.

Just as he had predicted. Deku was high as a kite and grinning at him, eyes bright but unfocused, with his broken hand clamped around Bakugo's.

He scoffed. With that sound taken as permission to speak, Deku was a constant stream of noise for the next few minutes. All Bakugo had to do was 'hmm' or 'tch' for Deku to keep going. Until he said something completely out of character.

Bakugo straightened in his chair and glared at Deku. "Say that again." He ordered.

Deku gave a small cheer and repeated himself.

"I said, 'we should hold hands more often, Kacchan!'"

Bakugo's face burned bright red and he moved his glare to Deku's sheets. "Whatever, moron. You're just saying shit to piss me off aren't you?"

Deku didn't respond.

"Deku?"

Bakugo looked away from the bedsheets, and smirked. Deku was out like a light, his hand still tight around Bakugo's, and he had a (brief) moment of weakness: he lightly squeezed Deku's hand before pulling away.

...

Everything was back to normal now.

Hero Class was proceeding as planned and there weren't any more unexpected villain attacks to take care of. The class was lively and chattering about this and that but all Bakugo could focus on was that today Deku was coming back to class after being out of commission for three days.

He still couldn't get what Deku said out of his head. _"We should hold hands more often!"_ The idiot wouldn't say that now, especially not without Recovery Girl nearby.

The door opened, and the chatter in the class died down until it became a roar of congratulations on Deku's recovery. He rolled his eyes and sharpened his glare. Deku wasn't going to get the drop on him; Bakugo didn't need whatever the fuck that loser was offering.

Deku gave him a slight wave and smile and Bakugo almost returned the favor, until he remembered his earlier vow and then he sneered. Class carried on as normal, though now, Bakugo had a target to focus his glare on and Deku was unusually calm throughout.

When the bell rang, their classmates ran out until it was just the two of them, and their teacher merely stared at them, waiting for them to leave. Bakugo left first. And then Deku came running after him.

"Wait, Kacchan!" Huffing from behind made Bakugo turn around and wait for Deku to meet him.

When he did, they stood there for a minute in the empty hallway, just staring at each other. Bakugo grew more and more uncomfortable with every passing second of them just staring and was ready to snap. Then Deku held out his hand.

Bakugo stared down at it confusedly, and then glanced back at Deku's face. The other boy wasn't laughing or smiling; he was all business. He was tempted to walk away, but something held him back.

"Let's hold hands, Kacchan," Deku smiled, softly, and Bakugo reached over and snatched his hand out of the air. A moment later, he worried that he'd been too rough, when Deku reaches over with his other and grabs Bakugo's remaining one.

"Let's do this from now, OK?"

Deku was beaming, and blushing as heavily as Bakugo was. He stared at Deku for a while and then smiled back. Tightened his grip.

"Yeah… Let's do this more often."

...

Hi so I love them and this show? It's great and their dynamic is too much for me to handle and I know that this is garbage but whatever you know? I'm proud of my garbage


End file.
